Home
by The ExtraOrdinary Outsider
Summary: This is going to be the first of many songs where I hear Percabeth and share the moments with readers of fanfiction. This one is Home by Phillip Phillips. Hope y'all enjoy the first installment of the Ship Percabeth Series.


**Was just listening to Home by Phillip Phillips and heard all this Percabeth in it. So I decided to share with fandom.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO. Phillip Phillips owns Home.**

_Hold on, to me as we go_

"You're not getting away from me. Never again." –**Percy Telling Annabeth He's Falling Into Tartarus With Her**

_As we roll down this unfamiliar road_

"Annabeth pressed her lips to Percy's ear. "I love you."

She wasn't sure he could hear her—but if they died, she wanted those to be her last words." **–About To Hit The Ground After Falling Into Tartarus**

_And although this wave is stringing us along_

"She pulled away. "I missed you, Percy." Percy wanted to tell her the same thing, but it seemed too small a comment. While he had been on the Roman side, he'd kept himself alive almost solely by thinking of Annabeth. I missed you didn't really cover that." **-When Annabeth Finds Percy Months After He Went Missing**

_Just know you're not alone_

"They had a silent staring contest, but Percy didn't back down. When he and Annabeth started dating, his mother had drummed it into his head: It's good manners to walk your date to the door. If that was true, it had to be good manners to walk her to the start of her epic solo death quest." –**Right Before Annabeth Goes Off to Follow The Mark of Athena**

_Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

"Annabeth," he said hesitantly, "in New Rome, demigods can live their whole lives in peace."

Her expression turned guarded. "Reyna explained it to me. But, Percy, you belong at Camp Half-Blood. That other life—"

"I know," Percy said. "But while I was there, I saw so many demigods living without fear: kids going to college, couples getting married and raising families. There's nothing like that at Camp Half-Blood. I kept thinking about you and me…and maybe someday when this war with the giants is over…"

It was hard to tell in the golden light, but he thought Annabeth was blushing. "Oh," she said…

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just…I had to think of that to keep going. To give me hope. Forget I mentioned—"

"No!" she said. "Gods, Percy, that's so sweet." **-Percy Talking to Annabeth About Living at Camp Jupiter**

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_

"Percy smiled at her - that sarcastic troublemaker smile that had annoyed her for years but eventually had become endearing. His sea-green eyes were as gorgeous as she remembered. His dark hair was swept to one side, like he'd just come from a walk on the beach. He looked even better than he had six months ago - tanner and taller, leaner and more muscular.

Percy threw his arms around her. They kissed and for a moment nothing else mattered. An asteroid could have hit the planet and wiped out all life, and Annabeth wouldn't have cared." **–Falling Asleep in the Stables**

_Don't pay no mind to the demons_

_They fill you with fear_

"So what if they were in Tartarus? So what if they stood a slim chance of surviving? He was so glad that they were together, he had the ridiculous urge to smile."**-Percy Smiling Even Though They Would Have to Face Monsters in Tartarus**

_The trouble it might drag you down_

Then Percy let go of his ledge, and together, holding hands, he and Annabeth fell into the endless darkness." **–The Fall To Tartarus**

_If you get lost, you can always be found_

"Very slowly using two fingers, Annabeth drew her dagger. Instead of dropping it, she tossed it as far as she could into the water.

Octavian made a squeaking sound. "What was that for? I didn't say toss it! That could've been evidence. Or spoils of war!"

Annabeth tried for a dumb-blonde smile, like: Oh, silly me. Nobody who knew her would have been fooled. But Octavian seemed to buy it. He huffed in exasperation.

"You other two..." He pointed his blade a Hazel and Piper. "Put your weapons on the dock. No funny bus-"

All around the Romans, Charleston Harbor erupted like a Las Vegas fountain putting on a show. When the wall of seawater subsided, the three Romans were in the bay, spluttering and frantically trying to stay afloat in their armor. Percy stood on the dock, holding Annabeth's dagger.

"You dropped this," he said, totally poker-faced." **–Annabeth Getting Caught By Octavian in Charleston and Percy Coming to the Rescue**

**And the rest of the song just repeats all of the above. BTW these are just for Mark of Athena and House Of Hades. I'm gonna come up with another one for Lost Hero and Son of Neptune. And the entire first series too. **

**Hope y'all liked it.**

**Yours Demigodly,**

**The ExtraOrdinary Outsider**


End file.
